For My Broken Heart
by Michelle285
Summary: When Brock leaves, how does Reba feel.


_ Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Or this song. Or anything…my sister owns the DVD's! _

_A/N: This is my first try at a _Reba_ fic. I didn't think I was going to do it, but once I get an idea, it's pretty much guaranteed to end up on the site. I know that I shouldn't make my first one a song fic…especially a song sung by Reba, but I couldn't help it. I hope you enjoy! _

There were no angry words at all  
As we carried boxes down the hall  
One by one we put them in your car  
Nothing much for us to say  
One last goodbye and you drove away  
I watched your tail-lights  
As they faded in the dark  
I couldn't face the night in that lonely bed  
So I laid down on the couch instead

There really wasn't anything left to say. Reba and Brock had pretty much fought about anything and everything. They fought about big things, little things and anything in between. Brock was silent as he carried boxes to his car and Reba was silent as she picked up a few to help him. She knew she shouldn't be helping him like this, after all, he was the one who did her wrong, but she couldn't help it. She felt a sense of obligation and felt as though she needed to help him. It would make it seem real.

"Bye, Reba," Brock said, getting in his truck. He was going to go stay with Barbara Jean, their divorce was pretty much final anyway and now that Reba knew Barbara Jean was pregnant, there wasn't much either one of them could do.

Reba closed her eyes and sighed. She tried not to let him know how much this was tearing her up. She wasn't about to be anything less than Wonder Woman…at least to everyone else. "Goodbye, Brock."

She quickly walked back inside, but sneaked towards her window and looked outside. She watched the taillights of his car until she couldn't see them anymore. Even then, she continued to look outside to try and convince herself she could still see them. Reba shook her head. She was being silly. He wasn't coming back, no matter how much she might want him to; no matter how much she wanted to imagine he was.

Reba turned to the stairs so she could go to bed. She tilted her head and thought for a few seconds. She hadn't really slept with Brock for months, physically or metaphorically. He hadn't been in their house and when he was, they didn't touch or talk; it was all arguing. Still though, she didn't want to sleep in their bed tonight, not when she was positive their relationship was over. She lay down on the couch and closed her eyes. She sighed in defeat.

Last night I prayed the Lord my soul to keep  
Then I cried myself to sleep  
So sure life wouldn't go on without you  
But oh this sun is blinding me  
As it wakes me from the dark  
I guess the world didn't stop  
For my broken heart

"Dear Heavenly Father, I don't understand why Brock left, but I'm sure you have a good reason for this, even if I don't see it right now. I don't understand why Barbara Jean got pregnant, but I'm sure there's a good reason for this too. Please help everything to work out. The children need their father and I hope that his new relationship with Barbara Jean won't hinder that. I need him too, but…"

Reba couldn't continue. The tears that had been building up in her eyes finally fell. She wasn't a fan of crying, but she felt the situation called for it. In her head, she knew life would go on without him. In her heart though, she wasn't so sure. She looked toward the stairs to make sure none of her children were coming downstairs. When she saw no movement, she continued to cry. Before she knew it, she was getting sleepy. She wondered how many nights she would have to cry herself to sleep.  
[ Lyrics from: r/reba+mcentire/for+my+broken+heart_ ]  
Clocks still tickin, life goes on  
Radio still plays a song  
As I try to put my scattered thoughts in place  
And it takes all the strength I've got  
To stumble to the coffee pot  
The first of many lonely mornings I've got to face  
You call to see if I'm ok  
Look out the window and I just say

At five the next morning, she woke up. It seemed as though life was going on. The clock was still ticking and when she turned on the television, someone on Good Morning America was singing a cheerful song. She wanted the clock to stop until she could organize her thoughts. She wanted all the songs in the world to be sad until she started to feel better. Unfortunately, nothing was going to stop and she would have to go on.

She knew she had to get up, knew she had to make coffee, knew she had to fix breakfast for the kids. Reba took a deep breath and got up off the couch. She walked over to the coffee pot and put coffee grounds in the filter. When it started to gurgle, she walked over to the cabinet to get the toaster. She knew Cheyenne and Kyra would complain if their toast wasn't ready, regardless of the fact that this was the morning after their father left. In fact, she was sure they would complain about it more _because_ this was the morning after their father left.

Getting the toaster out, she tried to hold back a weak sob. She wasn't going to start crying again! She and Brock had fought about this toaster multiple times and this was what made him leave the morning before they separated.

Her cell phone rang and looking down at it, she considered not answering. It was Brock and she wasn't in the mood to talk to him. Still though, she did wonder what he could possibly have to say and that was what had her pushing the Accept button on her phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Reba," Brock said. "I just wanted to make sure you're alright this morning."

Reba rolled her eyes. Jake walked into the kitchen and asked, "What's for breakfast."

Reba quickly answered Brock. "Of course, I am. Why wouldn't I be? I have to go, breakfast duty."

Reba looked at Jake with a smile plastered on her face. "What do you want?"

Jake looked at the toaster then looked back at Reba. "Cereal."

The smile on Reba's face became real. She loved her little boy. "You got it."

Last night I prayed the Lord my soul to keep  
Then I cried myself to sleep  
So sure life wouldn't go on without you  
But oh this sun is blinding me  
As it wakes me from the dark  
I guess the world didn't stop  
For my broken heart  
I guess the world ain't gonna stop  
For my broken heart

Reba's eyes fluttered open the next morning. She had cried herself to sleep again last night, but she had managed to make it to the bedroom this time. Although she still wished the world could stop for a few days, she had accepted the fact that it wouldn't and was going to learn to live with that.

When her phone rang again before she had even made it down to the kitchen, she groaned. When she saw _Brock_ flashing on the caller ID, she groaned louder.

"You've got to stop this!" Reba exclaimed, answering the phone and forgoing hello altogether.

"I just…miss you," Brock admitted.

"Tough," Reba said squeezing her eyes shut. He had to know how hard he was making this for her. "You made your choice."

"But I think it was the wrong one," Brock lamented.

"Tough," Reba repeated. "Our divorce is about to be final and there's nothing you can do to change that."

"If I could just be married to you for a few more days. If I could stop the world for a few days I would," Brock told her.

Reba shook her head and wanted to hang up. She decided she would say one last thing and then hang up, not giving him a chance to answer. "The world won't stop for you, for me, or for my broken heart."

_I'm not sure how much I like the end (I feel like Reba might now say something like that), but I wanted to end it with the title of the song. I do that for most song-fics and I decided to do it here. I am a fan of Brock and Reba together, so if you see any more stories from me (unlikely now) they will probably have them together? Anyway, please review and thanks for reading! _


End file.
